


Zero Out of Tekken, Cheaters Never Win

by itsjustkdp



Category: Golden Girls
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Fluff, Gaming, Love, Rare Pairings, Video Game Mechanics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:00:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22019782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsjustkdp/pseuds/itsjustkdp
Summary: Blanche’s grandson, David, comes to visit the girls and he brought with him a gaming console and a game that made Dorothy and Rose quarrel at each other.
Relationships: Dorothy Zbornak & Rose Nylund, Dorothy Zbornak/Rose Nylund
Kudos: 5





	Zero Out of Tekken, Cheaters Never Win

**Author's Note:**

> My imagination went wild on this one hihi. So if you ever imagined the four women playing video games, then consider this one on your list. Also, this is my first time writing a fanfiction for the TV series so bear with me as I improve and progress. I don't see a Dorothy x Rose story anywhere, so consider this as one of the firsts since it's rare for people to ship these two. Enjoy! :)

It's a typical Saturday afternoon for all the girls, with a twist: David, Blanche's grandson, decides to visit them in their Miami abode and share all the wonderful things that occurred to him ever since he and his family started all from scratch. The grandson also added that he'll be staying for a good few days and that he'll teach the girls about video games since Sophia, upon hearing the topic at hand, got interested in getting her hands on a game controller. He even brought with him a gaming console that looked unfamiliar to the girls but Dorothy since the latter knew how to play with the controller from one of her favorite students during her substitution days.

Blanche went out with David to spend some quality time and Sophia is still in her bingo day with her friends. In the living room, Dorothy emerged from the lanai and immediately saw Rose fiddling with one of the controllers perched on the table. She notices the console already turned on with the famous fighting game: _Tekken_. When Rose turned around to see who entered the room, she smiled when she saw the tall figure a few feet from her.

"Hi, Dorothy!" Rose waved at her giddily, "Want to play some _Tekken_ with me?"

"Oh, I don't know, Rose," Dorothy scratched her nape for a second, "It's been a while since I held a gaming controller... which was two days ago."

"C'mon, Dorothy, battle with me!" Rose stood up and yanked Dorothy towards the wicker couch, "I've been practicing since David arrived and taught me a few tricks, and I believe I can beat you in a cinch. Your moves with, I don't know, Nina? They're getting a little... stale."

"Are you challenging me with your skill in using Panda, Nylund? I've practiced Nina perhaps more than you, and I still believe you can't beat a badass with a fluffhead."

Rose gasped... then puts on a game face.

"Remember, Dorothy: I'm a sucker for competition, so step up your game to beat the King of Iron Fist—well in this case, the _Queen_ of Iron Fist!"

"That crosses the line! Oh, it's on!" Dorothy quickly grabbed the other controller and waited for Rose to set it all up. As they both picked their characters to play—Rose with Panda and Dorothy with Nina, they prepped themselves for the moment before the loading screen popped up. As they waited, Rose turned to Dorothy as she took a deep breath.

"Y'know, Dorothy, this reminds me of the game I used to play back in St. Olaf..."

Dorothy scoffed and did her signature eye roll before she focused her vision back to the TV.

"It's called _Sheekken_. It's similar to Tekken, but the characters in the roster were mostly consisting of sheep... There were also cows and other farm animals in it, too!"

When the game started, Dorothy realized Rose isn't doing anything to beat her. So, she took to her advantage this storytelling side of Rose as the naïveté got distracted by her story that she forgot the game has already started.

"Anyway, this game was made during the time that there were no video games—basically, during the Great Depression—and that this was considered a betting game... like you have to bet your money on one character and see who wins the battle. I had to bet mostly on Sheen Baazama because he mostly won—"

"I won!" Dorothy places her controller on the table and does a little victory dance.

"You won?" Rose repeated what Dorothy said as her eyes scrambled from the tall figure to the TV. When she realized for a minute that she got set up, she stomps her feet and stands up, "That's not fair!"

"What's not fair, Rose? It's always a fair game with you!"

"No it isn't! You took my distraction to your advantage," Rose gesticulates.

"This is why they have the saying: 'Eyes on the prize,'" Dorothy crosses her arms and smirks, "Apparently you're too blind to see it."

"Dorothy, I want a rematch right now!"

"And get distracted again with another story from St. Olaf? Oh, I could do this all day."

"You're a meanie, Dorothy!"

When Rose screamed at her, that's where the quarrel started. It went on for a full minute until Blanche enters the house with David just behind her. Blanche was about to greet the girls, but immediately went after the two to separate them from fighting.

"Girls, what in the hell is going on here!?" Blanche exclaims as she successfully breaks the quarrel.

"Dorothy's a cheater!" Rose pointed at the tall figure, "She used me to her advantage by not telling me that the game had already started!"

"Rose, I've seen you play _Tekken_ before," Dorothy begins nonchalantly, the tone of victory being evident, "and frankly, you always get distracted during the loading screen by telling a St. Olaf story. Surely, your opponent clearly has to tell you beforehand that the game is starting every single time."

"If you had the common decency to tell me right before the game started, we wouldn't be in this mess you... cotton-headed mini muffin!"

Rose ran towards her room and slammed the door loud and shut. Afterwards, David broke the silence as he approached the TV and turned off his gaming console.

"I'm so sorry, grandma, Dorothy," David said, "Maybe I shouldn't have brought this with me during my stay with you guys."

"Oh, I should be the one who's sorry," Dorothy said as she sat on the couch with a sigh, "especially to Rose... God, I shouldn't have done that to her."

"Well, Rose has a point, and she improved too on giving backlashes," Blanche said, holding Dorothy's left shoulder, "The point is... You both should play the game like how David does: you just go with the flow and have fun. Ain't it, David?"

As David nodded to his southern belle grandmother, Dorothy thought for a moment before she takes a deep breath and stands up from the couch.

"Thank you both," Dorothy softly expresses her gratitude before heading to the hallway across the living room, "I think I owe Rose an apology."

_knock! knock! knock!_

"If that's you, Dorothy, leave me alone."

Dorothy insisted herself to enter Rose's room and she saw her lying down on her bed with her head covered on a pillow, "Sweetheart, I think I owe you an apology."

"After that nasty trick you did to me? Forget it, Dorothy, I'm not a good player in _Tekken_ than you."

"Rose, can you look at me for a second? Please?" Dorothy pleads, lying down beside Rose and leans in for her to see a glimpse of her face.

As Rose slowly turns to face Dorothy, the latter noticed that her face is a bit stained with recently cried tears. Dorothy then decides to wipe them off her cheeks with her right thumb, softly caressing her slightly chubby skin. Rose can't help but blush a bit upon the contact Dorothy made to her cheek, which also sent a few jolts of electricity throughout her body. As they both looked at each other, they saw several emotions from each other's eyes: Dorothy saw hurt in Rose's crystalline blue eyes, while Rose saw guilt and compassion from Dorothy's deep brown ones. Dorothy then took a deep breath and composed herself.

"Rose, I'm truly sorry for what I've done and it's a stupid thing for me to do to her love. It's unusual of me to cheat, but I would never I swear. Honey, I can assure you: you're one of the greatest _Tekken_ players I've ever known because you've beaten Blanche who used Lili, Sophia with her Dragunov technoques—though I might add, she’s a great player for her age, and even David who used Devil Jin, since he said he's got a move that triggers his laser eyes," Dorothy meant every word she said, from the bottom of her heart, "Will you ever forgive me?"

Silence.

"Since it's kinda silly to fight over some video game..." Rose quietly began, "Apology accepted, you stick person."

"And I love you from the bottom of my heart, you noodlehead."

"I love you, too."

They both giggled at each other before giving themselves a peck on the lips and a tight hug to each other. After such moment, Sophia came back from her bingo game and called them from the outside to save their “quality time” later and join them for dinner in a while. They both stood up and decided to exit Rose's bedroom.

"Say, Dorothy," Rose said as she intertwined Dorothy's hand with hers, "care for a rematch after dinner?"

"But this time, can you please avoid telling a St. Olaf story during the loading screen?"

"As long as you tell me if I ever cross that line, Nina."

"Consider it done, Panda."


End file.
